The Dream Of Love
by Feral Z
Summary: have you ever had a sense of deja vu? have you ever met someone you really liked and felt as though you've met them before? try asking Serenity.


well this happens to be my first story if it sucks then don't blame me since i'm more of an artist than a writer either way this be a serenityO.C. fic since i like to add my own characters to what ever shows i watch ....then again so do alot of people who right fanfics i know alot of writers who do that ...well not alot...a few....okay okay one.  
  
Either way your opinion's are welcome but if you plan on flaming me just leave it in the review box i get enough junk mail as it is and now the usual: i don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters i "borrowed" from the show,   
  
Enjoy!  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
The alarm was cut short a a hand emerged from the covers, slamming on the snooze, followed by a young brunette.   
  
"Serenity, wake up!, you don't wanna be late for school!" came a shout from downstairs  
  
The auburn haired girl yawned as she slipped out of her pink pyjama's and stepped into the shower, she tried to remember her dream i wonder what it meant.... she thought to herself while rinsing her hair i guess it'd help if i could remember it. As she dried and dressed herself, she decided it was nothing,then grabbed some toast and ran out the door.  
  
"...And that's when i summoned my Red eyes and stomped the kids ass," the gang was in the lunch room listenin to Joey brag about his "amazing" dueling skills.   
  
"Actually Joey, she trap hole'd your dragon and attacked directly with her petit angel for a winning blow"said yugi as joey mouth still open, sweatdropped, and replied "...Eh...yah thats ...what i...meant," as the gang tried to hide there laughter.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Tea as she walked into the room, "You here the rumor?"  
  
"Which one? Joey getting caught peeking in the girls lockeroom or Tristan "accidentally" stepping into the girls bathroom?" said Duke.  
  
"HEY!" the two said in unison as they leered duke to an uncomfortable slouch  
  
"Eeew... you guys...." Tea commented, "no, i meant the one about the exchange student"   
  
"Really?" asked Serenity, "where from?"  
  
"From North America, they said he just arrived in the country today,"  
  
"Oh that's right!" exclaimed little Yugi, "Grampa said the son of one of his old friend's would be coming to stay with us for awhile. Gramps was headin out to pick him up as i left for school, his flight was alittle late so i didn't get to meet him yet."  
  
"Hey maybe we should go to your place after school and meet him," said Serenity "Have a little welcome to the country party."  
  
"Best idea i heard all day, Wow not only smart but sweet too, thats some girl they're," Tristan said, sucking up as usual. Everyone just looked at him and thought Pathetic, as the end of lunch bell rang.   
  
With a simple "Bye" they all headed to their classes.  
  
Serenity walked into her classroom just as the final bell went and she took her seat, 'phew made it just in time' she thought to herself. A few moments after the teacher entered and made her way to her desk and spoke.  
  
"Well class i'm sure you've all heard the rumors about a foreign exchange student coming. well it's true, in fact, we're the lucky ones, he's joining our class. I'd like you all to welcome him to the school and country," the teacher said " come on in and introduce yourself." And at that the doors slid open and a young male, with brown hair, walked in, and stood before the class  
  
"Hi, the names Lance Mason, and i'm glad to join your class."   
  
"Well i see you've mastered the language without a problem so i would see you'll have no trouble picking up on the work. There's an open seat over there right next to miss Wheeler you may take," said the teacher as she picked up a text book and started writing on the board. Lance made his way to his seat, and as he sat down he flashed a smile at Serenity and said,  
  
"Well hello there, Beautiful."  
  
Serenity walked around the front of the school looking for Lance, but with no avail. So she decided rather than look for him she'd see him at Yugi's place. She gathered her things and stepped out the door and noticed Lance blading his way past the school gates,  
  
"Lance!" she shouted in hopes of catching his attention, with unsuccessful results 'he mustn't have heard me,' she thought to herself, while makin a run for the gates.   
  
"Serenity!" came a shout from across the street. Serenity scanned for a bit before noticing her brother and the rest of the gang waving to her. "C'mon Sis! We're heading over to Yug's place now!" he motioned for her to hurry. She waved back as she smiled and crossed the street making her way in there direction, but her smile was cut short and replaced with a scream of fear. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, for in this case, she was the deer.   
  
"SERENITY!!!"  
  
Well there ya go, and yes, a cliffhanger ending as much as i hate them myself you have to admit they are quite effective. Those damn TV producer jerks know how to keep an audience. Any ways please review 


End file.
